The Immigrant Song
by farouthippiechick
Summary: Set during The Immigrant Song. Kelso and Fez have a few moments together after Fez tells the gang he's being deported on graduation day. Slash KelsoFez. Oneshot. warning: extremely corny :P. I'm serious actually.


Disclaimer: In a fantasy world, I'd own that '70s show. But in this world, I don't.

Spoilers: The Immigrant Song

Pairing: Fez/Kelso

A/N: One of the corniest pieces I may ever write. Feel free to flame on that. ;)

"Way to go. If you hadn't fallen off the water tower, we could've helped him out!" Hyde raged, and stormed out of the basement.

Seconds after the basement door slammed, Kelso heard a car door slam and the sound of the El Camino pulling away from the Foreman driveway. _Where the hell is he going?_ Kelso thought. _He lives here_. Then he realized as he heard the car take a right turn down the street. Of course. Hyde was going to find Jackie so he could start winning her from Kelso. Kelso was surprised to find that he didn't care now. Winning Jackie had been so important to him just a second ago, but now the only thing that was running through his head was that Fez-his best buddy-was going to be deported. In less than a week.

He felt a pang of sadness and guilt sweep over him. Hyde was right about one thing. If he hadn't fallen off the water tower, this wouldn't have had to happen. They would've helped him out. Fez wouldn't have to…

The knot in his stomach tightened. He swallowed. Fez couldn't leave. Kelso couldn't imagine life without Fez. He'd known him for the least amount of time out of everyone in the gang, but it seemed as though Fez had been there his whole life-had become a part of him. In fact, he could probably even say that he-

Kelso suddenly jumped out of his chair, knocking it to the floor, and ran out the door, up the steps, and down the driveway. He tried to remember which way Fez's host parents' house was. He tore off down the street to the left, hoping that Fez had headed in that direction and that he could catch him before he got home. Soon enough, he saw a slow moving figure up ahead, and finally caught up, breathless.

"Kelso?"

"Hey Fez," Kelso managed.

Fez stopped and turned towards his friend as he waited for him to catch his breath. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Fez, you're being deported." Kelso said with regret.

Fez remained silent for awhile. "Yeah. I guess so." He replied quietly.

"Fez, I…" Kelso couldn't find the words to say. He didn't even think about why he'd left so quickly to find Fez. He wanted to say so many things, yet he couldn't say anything. But he had to say something. He didn't want Fez to be deported. He was so sad he couldn't even begin to describe it.

Fez waited as Kelso stared at the ground, at a loss for what to say. He shivered and put his hands in his pockets. The night was unusually cold for this time of year.

"I'm gonna miss you, buddy." Kelso finally said.

"I know. I'm going to miss you too amigo," Fez replied shakily. "I can't stand that I may never see all of you again," he said, sounding almost heartbroken.

Kelso flinched a little at the impact of these words. Damn. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't stand the thought of never seeing Fez again. It was just so… long. So final. There were so many things they hadn't done yet. So many things that wouldn't be the same without Fez. He was more than just "that foreign kid." He'd grown on them-on Kelso-so much. His unprecedented mood swings, his insatiable needs, how he screamed and ran like a girl when the football team chased him. No. Kelso didn't want to live in a world without Fez.

Suddenly, they both turned towards each other and hugged, tightly. Kelso didn't even feel the pain in his right arm like he usually would have. All he could concentrate on was Fez, and everything he'd miss about him. It seemed as if they would never let go, because they couldn't.

"Do you think it would work if I wrote a letter?" Fez whispered, still hugging Kelso.

Kelso pulled his head back, and stared at him. He came face to face with Fez, and rubbed their heads together. They both closed their eyes, breathing softly. Their breaths turned to frost in the cold night. Both of them impulsively moved closer, until their lips were just barely touching, and finally met, melting together with a warmness unlike the cool night air around them.

They both became lost in the kiss, savoring their embrace and playing their lips with passion and intensity. They held each other tighter and kissed deeper, forgetting the rest of the world.

They finally pulled apart, breathing shakily, afraid to let go.

"Kelso…" Fez began to say something.

But Kelso placed one finger over his lips, indicating that nothing needed to be said. They both knew.

Kelso ran his fingers along the side of Fez's face, gently stroking his soft, light brown skin, knowing that tonight was the only chance they had. Alone. He took Fez's face in his hands, and kissed him again, desperate and pleading, as though begging him not to go. Fez knew. He would've done anything…

Kelso was surprised to find that he almost completely forgot about Jackie. Even more, he didn't even care. He realized right then that he would give up Jackie to another guy any day…for Fez. Too bad it wasn't that easy.

When they pulled apart again, they didn't let go. Kelso wrapped his arms around Fez protectively. As though maybe they could stay this way metaphorically if he held on long enough. Fez sighed and rested his head against Kelso's chest, feeling his heart beating in synchrony with his own.

"I won't let you get deported Fez," Kelso whispered, absently running his fingers through his friend's hair.

"I believe you." Fez found he really did. He suddenly felt elated and confident, truly believing the words that came out of Kelso's mouth, even though they had yet to think of a crazy scheme that just might work.

Kelso didn't say anything more. He and Fez both finally let go of each other and the icy air hit them both, now without the warmth of each others bodies.

"Hey, let's go to the Hub. We'll take my van."

"Where is your van?"

"At my house."

They walked side by side, arms around each other. By the time they got to Kelso's driveway, it was near freezing outside and too late to go to the hub. The sounds of a raucous party probably with Casey and Casey's friends could be heard coming from inside the house. At the sound of glass breaking, Fez and Kelso simply gave each other a look and wordlessly climbed into the back of the van.

Once inside, Kelso crawled to the front and turned on the heater and the radio. A slow beat song came on as the heat slowly wafted to the back of the van, warming them up.

They sat with their backs against the side of the van, huddling close to warm up. Fez smiled and kissed his friend on the lips one more time and rested his head on his shoulder. Kelso kissed the top of his head and put his arm around him.

"So. Think it'll work?" Kelso asked.

"I am pretty sure I can get Laurie to come. And she will get bored. Or drunk."

"And…marry you," Kelso finished.

"Yes…Kelso, it will not mean anything," Fez reassured.

"Yeah-I know, man."

Fez paused for a few seconds before he confessed, "I love you, Kelso."

"I love you too, Fez," Kelso said right back without hesitation.

They fell asleep to the music and warmth in the van. Knowing now that this wasn't the end. Never the end.

Review Review Review! I'm begging all of you, man. I'm really trying to get into writing and ANY kind of feedback is welcome. Yes, even flames. Hell yeah that would be great. No, really, I swear.

Btw, can anyone tell me how I can get "quotes" and /slashes/ into the summary?


End file.
